Boomer Rupert
Overview Boomer Rupert is a character from r/okaybuddyfortress. He is Rupert's Grandpa and has a strong distaste for Rupert's crayon obsession. he looks so simliar to rupert that he is often confused for Rupert himself. Appearence Boomer Rupert appears to be a red demoman performing the Scotsmann's Stagger taunt. the main feature separating him from the standard demoman is his Beard, the Ancient Wizard Beard, although canonically the only magic power Boomer Rupert has is repairing his beard. he is also seen holding a bottle wrapped in a paper bag, Boomer Rupert is drunk. Personality Boomer Rupert has a strong distaste for Rupert's crayon obsession, and has been pushing Rupert to give up all his crayons since he was a wee little lad. It is assumed that the reason Rupert has a crayon obsession in the first place is undergoing the Boomerang Effect when being told that collecting crayons is bad, after only just experiencing the joy of his first crayon, a pee-flavored one. mere minutes ago. Rupert spitefully refers to Boomer Rupert as "grandpoo" after the event. he then states that if Rupert ever becomes successful off of crayons he will shave his beard and steal his identity, although this quote may have been made in jest it is still unknown to this day wether Boomer Rupert did go along with his plans, or even if the Rupert that you see in memes is the real Rupert or is actually just Boomer Rupert lacking a beard. Although recent events have proven to keep an eye out. Boomer Rupert was the only member of Rupert's family that did not support him during the Crayola Lawsuit. Boomer Rupert owns a Beetroot farm, although the location is unknown. Boomer Rupert encourages Rupert to take up his Beetroot farm when he grows old and dies, although Rupert is reluctant and prefers his cooky crayon antics instead. Boomer Rupert is also, like many Boomers before him, an alcoholic. and is often seen with a beer in his hands, often encased in brown wrap as to hide his true intensions. Boomer Rupert has also presumably taken part in a war against the subreddit of r/TF2, it is unclear when this conflict occurred but Boomer Rupert has PTSD from the event even to this day. Boomer Rupert’s full name is “Rupert Cadillac Monroe”, as is a tradition in the Monroe family to name the oldest son Rupert. Boomer Rupert has been confirmed to in the process of stealing Rupert’s identity due to an encounter with Stickman. Rupert is seen standing in his signature pose as always when stickman, taking a pause to point out that Rupert, is in fact Rupert. When he finishes this, Boomer Rupert drops his disguise and repairs his beard stating. “No i am Boo*er!!-Rupert and I will steal eyour jrayons“ and puts out his hands to take Stickman’s crayons. Although Stickman does not have a crayon obsession he still needs to calm down by listening to five nights at freddys by the living tombstone after the attack. Afterwards, an engineer comes along and helps him to cheer up by stating ''“we live in a suseyeatea“ ''in phycedelic font. Lore Boomer Rupert first made his debut on October 25th, 2019, in a post by u/PnkFalcon. It has started to get mild attention as a “antirupert“ sort of character. Category:Characters